The Hatter
by SwagAuthor14
Summary: This is about a madwoman who has had visions about this place called Wonderland ever since she was a child. One night, she is magically transported there. Is this all for real? Or is this all just a dream?


*Author's Note: I first imagined the characters to be characters from Vocaloid, plus my own fan made character.*

"What is this beautiful place?" a young woman asks a man wearing a top hat. "This is Wonderland, Alice." he answered as she spins around, looking at the sky. But everything turns back to reality. The young woman is really just sitting in her cell in the asylum. Then guards start charging into her cell. One of them grabs her and says, "It's time for you to be destroyed." They pulled her out of her cell and forced her across the cold, dark hallway. As they got closer to the door to her end, an escaped madman attacks the guards. "Run, Alice!" he says as he struggles to hold the guards off. She ran and broke through a glass window. She runs across the courtyard and out the gates of the mental facility. She was free. But she kept on running until she heard a singe gunshot. They 'destroyed' the anonymous madman. All she wanted to do now was to get far, far away from that terrible place. She ran until she couldn't bear the pain in her feet, and stumbled onto the grassy field. She was tired and cold. There was no place for her, a madwoman, even in the middle of nowhere. As tears start falling from her eyes, a bright light shone from beneath her, and she fell, as if the ground had disappeared. She wakes up in a tunnel. She looks up to find no exit, so she followed the tunnel until she sees light. It came from the crack of a door. She nudges it open and sunlight poured in. When she opens her eyes, she sees a familiar place, somewhat like heaven. She was sure she was safe now. Then, out of nowhere, someone calls out to her from behind, "Why are you bound like that?" She jumps and turns around to see a well dressed man. She knew him from somewhere, those visions she had since she was a child. "... Are you the Mad Hatter?" she asks. "Why yes, yes I am." he tips his hat and continues, "But everyone calls me 'Hatter'." She couldn't believe that she was meeting him for real. "May I release you from your straightjacket, Alice?" She nods and turns around. And he unbuckled the belts that bound her arms around herself. She felt relief to find someone who cares. "I wonder why you have that on." he asks her like she wasn't a madwoman, "I mean, you are the sanest person here in Wonderland." She doesn't listen. He continued, "Don't believe me? Come see for yourself! A tour!" He says and pulls her along to see Wonderland.

They went to all kinds of places: Deserts, safaris, rainforests, arctics, and even clouds! Everything's just like how the real world was, except there's nothing normal about it. There were penguins playing in the sandy deserts, whales and dolphins are swimming among the clouds, and camels were trotting across the icy mountains. "Wuh... you were right, Hatter, I'm not so crazy after all..." Alice's knees weaken as she sees the ground swallow up an entire elephant. Then it started raining. He holds her close and says, "Don't worry, I know a place to stay until the rain stops." She slightly blushed and just went with him through the tall trees. They kept going until they got to the deepest darkest part of the woods, where it was dry. Hatter's top hat shrank to normal and he takes his wet coat off. "Wait here, I'm gonna go get some firewood." he says as he hangs it over his shoulder and leaves. Soon, Alice hears a twig snap and she calls out for Hatter. But high pitched laughter was all that she heard: "Let's play..." "Yes, play with us, pretty lady..." the voices kept giggling and calling to her. She got even more scared when shadows of small children started to dance around her, slowly creeping closer to her. She screams and falls to the ground in sheer terror. Then Hatter finally came back. "What is it? Why are you so afraid?!" he stops when he sees the shadows and laughs, "That's not a very nice way to treat the Fifth Alice, you two." The shadows stopped and the voices answered him, "Oh, we're sorry, Hatter." "We didn't know it was her..." And from the shadows, a pair of twins emerged. Hatter steps closer to Alice and tries to calm her down. She finally opens her eyes and sees the twins. She asks, "Was that you two?" They nodded and apologized again. "Dee, Dum, where is Ches?" Hatter asked the twins as he put his coat back on, "I was wondering if we could stay for brunch." he added. "Oh, she's in our hideout." Tweedledee, the girl twin answers. "We would love to have you for brunch today, lovely miss Alice." Tweedledum, the boy twin says as he helped Alice up. Dee takes her other hand and pulls her, insisting her to follow. They walked only a few steps before opening a magic gate. They entered and the twins called out to the Cheshire Cat. "Are you Alice?" a pair of cat eyes stared her down, "...You're quite busty for a girl about Hatter's age." Ches said as she showed her true form, pointing to Alice's breasts. "Wh-what?!" Alice stammers and blushed, "W-what do you mean by that?!" She continues and tries to cover them with her arms. Ches smirks, "Nothing, nothing. You know, you're a lucky one to have such beautiful breasts... I envy you." Alice's face turns completely red. "Ches, stop that. You're making her feel uncomfortable." Hatter tries to stop Ches from making the moment anymore awkward. But she giggles and points to his face, saying, "What are you thinking, Hatter? You're blushing, too!" "What?! I-I assure you, my thoughts are completely honorable! Y-you believe me, right?" he nervously asks Alice as they both turn even more red while Ches watches and laughed. "Hey, we got the food ready!" Dee says as she wipes her wet hands on her apron. Dum followed after her only to burst out in laughter, saying, "Hatter, Alice, why are your faces so red?" Hatter couldn't take the humiliation, so he suggests that they eat. So they did. And they ate and talked like nothing wrong happened. But Ches quietly kept badgering Hatter, "But really, Hatter, it's obvious that you like Alice. Just tell me already!" And he tries to whisper his answer as quietly as possible, "Well... Actually, yes, I do like her..." Then the entire table suddenly went quiet...

"Hatter?... Do you really?..." Alice shyly asked him.

He tried to ignore her, but Ches elbowed him. "Alright..." he said and stood up, "Alice, it's time for us to leave." He tried to avoid the question and pulls Alice with him out the doors. "Eeew! What's he gonna do to her?!" Ches jokes with the twins as Hatter and Alice left their home. "Now let's continue with the tour..." Hatter said as he kept pulling Alice along with her. And she just followed, thinking about the things Ches said. "This is the flying waters. The water flies upward instead of falling-" Hatter was explaining until a loud splashing sound cut him off. He turns and sees Alice standing naked in the middle of the lake. "Come right in, the water feels great!" she says and waves to him. "Okay, Alice, you've had your fun..." he closed his eyes and tries to hand her a towel, but she pulled him in instead. He wipes the water off his face and looked her in the eye. But she smiles and says, "Let's just enjoy it, then?" And she splashes water all over his face. So he chased her and she shrieked with delight. They played in the water for hours until nightfall. By then, he had already taken his clothes off. Alice sat on the river bed with her feet still soaking in the water. She was thinking then she asked him, "Do you think my breasts are big, like how Ches said?" He got back to shore and sat down beside her. "I think they're beautiful. Why?" he looked at her again before he turned his head the other direction. "I was just thinking... Is is true what you said back there? Do you like me?" she asked him and he reluctantly answers, "... Yes. It's true." She smiled and said, "It's okay... I've always felt something about you, too." And he felt relief. He slowly leans in and kisses her, pushing her to the ground. She didn't fight it. She just embraced him and let him put his weight on her body and subdued her to this sweet surrender, under his total control.

"Mmm..." Alice moans and wakes up beside Hatter, who is still sleeping. She snuggles closer to him, feeling his body warmth. Then he wakes up as well. "Good morning, Alice." he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Last night was amazing!" she said with contentment. He smiled and asked, "You liked that? You liked what I did to you?" She smiles, too, and nods. "Well, as fun as it was, we have to get going before someone sees us like this." he says as he stood up to put his clothes back on. She lazily rubs her eyes and put her straightjacket back on. "Are you ready to go yet?" he asked her, facing away. "You really don't have to look away, you know." she joked as she finishes putting her clothes back on. "People here don't normally joke about that. I guess you're a little crazy after all..." he continues talking to her as he waits. She finally finishes and said, "Hey, I'm just getting used to being sane again." They walked back to Hatter's house, but as they were passing through a town, they notice a crowd gather. Then they heard trumpets blowing and someone yelling out, "HEAR YE, HEAR YE! THE RED QUEEN COMETH!" Hearing this, Alice asks Hatter who the Red Queen is. And he answers, "The Red Queen is nothing but a fraud. She uses her magic to control the Wonderpeople and make them do her dirty work. And anyone who disobeys her command will be sentenced to death." Suddenly, the Red Queen sees them and yells, "You! Girl in the straightjacket!" Alice turns to the Red Queen, who asks her who she was. Hatter tells her not to answer. "DO NOT INTERFERE, MADMAN!" the Red Queen shouts at him and asks Alice again, "Who are you? ANSWER ME NOW!" But she froze in fear. The Queen, unsatisfied with Alice's response, casts a death spell on her. And a red beam of light shot out from her scepter, going towards Alice. But Hatter quickly casts a spell to shield them and they fled. The Red Queen furiously ordered her soldiers to get them, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Soon, Red Knights were fast approaching them. "Hang on tight!" Hatter said to Alice as he casts a spell that made him run faster than the speed of light. In a few short seconds, they were already at their destination. Alice opens her eyes and lets go of him. They were at the old cottage where they first met. She is confused. She steps inside and asks him, "This is where you live?" He steps inside and closes the door behind him and answered, "Yes. But, I see it differently from the way you see it." He waved his hand over her eyes and cast a spell on them. At first, there was nothing different. But after a while, the inside of the house started to look like the inside of a castle. He led her up a spiral staircase and into her bedroom. There was a closet full of new clothes, a vanity with all sorts of accessories, a big shelf filled with interesting books, a writing desk with a blank journal sitting on top, a large golden chest, a nightstand, and a canopy bed big enough for two. "Everything is beautiful!" Alice says as she is filled with excitement. Hatter smiles, "I'm glad you like it. So, I'll give you some time on your own..." And he tips his hat and leaves. She looks around and falls back onto her new bed and immediately falls asleep.

"Hatter? What's wrong? Wh-what are you doing?" "I-I'm sorry... but this just has to be done... I love you, ... Alice..."

Alice wakes up, screaming from her nightmare. She looks around, breathing heavily and hugging a pillow. Then Hatter comes in. "What is it? I heard you scream." Hatter said as he rushes to her side. "Nothing. Just a bad dream." she said. He sighed with relief and sat beside her on the bed. He wraps his arms around her, asking if she wanted him to stay and keep her company. She thinks for a bit and answers, "Yes... I'd like that." So she moves over and Hatter joins her in bed. "... Hatter, are you going to send me back to my world?" she asks him, still thinking about her dream. He looks at her and answers, "What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" She hugs her pillow tighter and said that she wanted to stay in Wonderland forever. She wanted to stay with him forever. She made him promise that they'd always be together and he did. And in that moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, and he kisses her. She embraces him and he embraces her body beneath him. Meanwhile, in the Red Castle, the Red Queen watches them through her magic looking glass. "Hatter, you dirty dog! There you go again with that girl." she said and threw the looking glass across the room, "... Disgusting! I hate true love!" she hisses and casts a spell.

The next morning, Hatter wakes up beside Alice. By then, he is used to seeing her and himself naked. He gets up and looks at himself in the mirror. He gasps at the sight of a red mark shaped like a heart on his chest, "No... It's already happening!" Suddenly, Alice wakes up and asks him what was wrong . He slowly explains to her about what the strange mark meant. It was a seal from the Red Queen, and it was a seal for a spell that would turn him into a dragon. And he had no power to reverse that spell. "The prophecy said that the Hatter, the creator of magic, will turn into a vile beast and destroy Wonderland. But the Fifth Alice will slay him and fulfill the prophecy." he said and Alice, hearing this, sheds a tear. She couldn't believe what she was supposed to do. She hugs her pillow and said, "I can't do that... I just can't!" He holds her hand and says that she has to, "You can, but you won't." She still couldn't accept the fact that her loved one actually wanted her to kill him, so she pushes him aside and runs outside, bursting into tears. He grabs a blanket and goes after her. He then finds her sitting there, crying her eyes out. He wraps the blanket around her naked body and tries to calm her down. But she only whimpered and buried her face in his chest, embracing him and not willing to let go. He held her and said, "I'm sorry. It's the prophecy... But you'll understand, right?" She calms down a bit and said, "I understand... I just... can't accept why this has to happen so soon..." He gives her a reassuring hug. "I know. I couldn't accept it, too. But for whatever time we have left, we should at least enjoy it, right?" he says as he looks at her with a forced smile, "Now let's go back inside to put some clothes on, okay?" and he helped her up and they went back inside.

After they got dressed, Hatter had an idea, "Why don't we throw a ball? Just you, me, and our friends?" He asks Alice. "That's a wonderful idea! Can we have it tonight?" she excitedly responds. "Why not?" he said as he hands her a stationary set, "I will prepare the ballroom while you write the invitations." She sat on her writing desk and immediately started working. After a while, she finally put them in their envelopes and sealed them. She went downstairs to show Hatter her work and was stunned to see the ballroom. "Hatter, this is amazing! You must have some powerful magic!" she said as she walked closer to him. He smiles and beamed, "Well, of course! It was I who introduced magic into Wonderland in the fist place!" She knew that, so she just handed the invitations to him. "All right, now it's time to deliver them. Do you want to come with me?" he said as he opened the door. She nods and followed him out the door. They delivered the invitations to their friends, Ches, Dee, and Dum. After that they went straight back home to get ready for the ball. Later, that evening, their friends arrived. Dee wore a zipper covered gown while Dum fashioned a button themed attire. Ches wore nothing but the usual things she wears: A black and pink vest, a black and pink mini skirt, a pair of black and pink knee high boots, and a pink kerchief tied around her neck. But it didn't matter, just as long as they had fun. "Do a futterwack!" Dum suggests Alice and Hatter. "Yes! Do the Dragon and the Maiden!" Dee adds. Alice didn't know what that 'futterwack' thing was, so Ches explained it to her, "It's a story interpreted through song and dance." Alice looked at Hatter, she still didn't know what to do. He took her hands and placed her left hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Just look into my eyes, and you'll know exactly what to do." He placed his right hand on her waist and he started singing. Soon, they started to move to the beat of the song and it was like she knew it all along. When it was her turn to sing, she got every word right. But as they danced, Hatter's arms started turning into wings, and his eyes changed. Their friends gasped at the sight of his transformation, but they didn't seem to notice and kept dancing. It was when they finished that she realized what had happened. She gasps and steps back, staring at him. "Hatter... y-your arms!..." she said, pointing to his arms, or rather, his wings. The room fell into silence, until the twins applauded. "That was amazing!" Dum said. " You two really played your parts well!" Dee added. Alice looked at Hatter again and smiled. "Well... I could get used to this for now..." she said and stepped close to him. She looked into his eyes and wrapped his wings around herself, "After all, he's still the man I love..." she said and gave him a kiss. "... I knew it!..." Ches whispered to herself in contentment as Tweedledum took their picture together. After that, they continued with the ball, and everyone had fun.

After everyone had left at about midnight, Alice lies on her bed looking at the picture of herself wrapped in Hatter's wings. She got up, and looked out the window and saw him there with horns sprouting from the back of his head. So she put on a jacket and joined him outside. She sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" she asks him, looking to the sky. He didn't look, but he answered, "Yeah... They are..." She lies down, resting her head on his laps. He told her that she could go back inside if she wanted to sleep. But she simply said, "No... I would rather to sleep out here, with you." He smiled and wraps his winged arm around her like a blanket and sang her a lullaby. Then she fell asleep right there. When he was sure she was asleep, he held her tight and poured out his tears of sorrow. He was afraid for his beloved Alice for he was just troubling about a vision he had. It was about her, falling into a deep state of depression and getting terribly ill because of guilt and loneliness, to the extent that she takes her own life. He managed to summon some words to say, "I-I'm sorry... but this just has to be done..." he said and casts an anonymous spell, "... I love you, ... Alice..." He looks at her again, gently stroking her hair. She was so calm and peaceful, somewhat like an angel to him. He lifts her up and takes her to her room and laid her on her bed, covering her with a blanket. And he sat beside her bed all night, pondering about what to do as precious time slowly slipped by them. He just stayed there, watching her until he fell asleep.

"What? You're leaving?" Alice is shocked to hear Hatter say something so cruel. He couldn't make eye contact with her as he explains why, "I'm turning into a dragon a lot faster than I thought. It will be dangerous to have me around you when I do..." He tries his best not to let her see him shed a tear. "But, ..." she sobs as he walked farther and farther away from her, "... you promised..." She held onto the picture of them that was taken the night earlier and she watched as he slowly disappeared on the horizon. She ran back into the house as tears of heartbreak fell heavily down her cheeks. He hears her slam the soon shut and looked back and he burst into tears and ran farther away from there. They tried not to think about each other, but their promise kept echoing through their minds: "Hatter, I want to stay here in Wonderland. To be with you forever..." "We'll be together, always. I promise." As he ran in the fields, a gust of wind blew his top hat off and rain started to fall. On the other hand, the Red Queen rejoiced as she watches them fall apart on her crystal orb. She loved other peoples pain and misery, especially between lovers. She watches triumphantly as the poor heartbroken girl cries herself to sleep.

The next day, Alice decided that she wanted to find comfort in her friends so she walked to the woods. As she passes through the fields, she finds Hatter's top hat, all soggy from the rain. She picks it up and thought to herself, "Maybe he hasn't changed yet... Maybe I could still be with him..." She looks ahead and sees a great mountain in the distance. So she tried to look for him. She trekked for hours until she hears something that sounds like something breathing. She looks and sees a beast. It was blue, and had spines all over its long neck and back. She stepped on a twig and it looked at her. It came closer and closer to her as she tries to walk backward, away from it. But she trips on a log and falls to the ground. It got to her and it gently pushes its head against her. She looks at it, and it looked her in the eyes. And she finally realizes, "... Hatter?" She extends her arm to it and it embraces her. She bursts into tears and hugged him. He was a dragon now. "It really is you..." she sighs in relief. He showed her to his den and she finds his clothes there, all torn up. She kneels down beside them and looked at the hat that she picked up earlier and put it there. "I found your hat." she said to him, "Too bad you can't wear it anymore..." She steps outside and looked around. The soil was barren in that area, it was a place where no one goes. His den was inside a cave, beside a cliff. She steps close to the edge of the cliff and smiled at Hatter, saying, "So, you can fly now, huh?" He nods and shows off his wings. So she stretches her arms and allows herself to fall down the cliff. Hatter shrieked in terror. Well, he didn't really shriek, he couldn't, but he did deep inside. He dived down and flew after her. And he caught her, just in time. "That was fun, Hatter! Now I'm starting to wish I was a dragon, too!" she said as she rode on his spiny, leathery back. He looked at her, and he flew upwards into the clouds. She was tossed a bit, but she managed to hold on. When she opened her eyes, she sees the stars in space. They were so high, that they reached outer space! "The stars ARE beautiful tonight..." she was breathless. And then he suddenly dives down. She holds tight again as she is lifted from his back. They were going down fast, and she screams, not in fear, but in delight. They were about to hit the ocean, but Hatter makes an abrupt turn and made water splash everywhere. Alice sighed, "Good, I thought we were going underwater..." Hearing this, he spins and goes underwater. She holds her breath and clings to him once again. Now they were swimming underwater! She opens her eyes to see them swimming alongside mermaids and water pixies. Then Hatter looks at her and sees him, a water pixie, embracing Alice. He got jealous and blasted him with a mixture of scalding hot water and bubbles. It hissed at him and swam away. Tired of seeing water pixies flirting with his Alice, Hatter goes back to the surface and flies back to the den, bringing her with him. When they got back, he starts a fire to warm hem up. She sad down and he curled up beside her. "That was amazing! Those nice water pixies were so handsome and muscular..." she said, and he looks at her with despair. "Oh. Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way..." she stammered, and he playfully pushes her to the ground and pinned her down with his head. "Alright, I'm sorry." she apologizes. He then grabbed her and put her on his warm belly, embracing her with his wings. He knew she wouldn't betray him like that. "Mmm..." she feels his warmth and listens to his heartbeat. She stretches his arms and tries to hug him. She smiles and said, "I guess it isn't so bad to live with a dragon..." She mumbles the rest and went to sleep.

The next morning, Hatter gives Alice a rude awakening. He got up, making her fall off his belly. "OW! What was that for?..." she complained but only sees him walking away. He shook his head side to side like something was hurting him. He slams himself on the cave wall, roaring at Alice. The look in his eyes were different. He was finally losing his senses and is now turning into the rouge dragon the she was destined to kill. He looked at her again, for a split second, he had concern in his eyes. He was trying to fight it, holding himself off until she gets a weapon to kill him. She finally gets the point and grabs the sword that he made for her but when she looks back at him, he was gone. He flew off, blowing fire at everything in his path. She knew what she had to do. So she followed the trail of destruction to the mountain peak. "Hatter!" she called his attention, wielding the sword before him. He looked at her; He was no longer the Hatter that she used to know. He blasted her with flames. She used her sword to shield her, and it did, it was magic. He flew even farther, to the highest point of the peak. "I'm not afraid anymore..." she said and went after him, "...because I now know that..." she cut his wing and he screeched in pain. He snapped at her, and blew fire at her, but she had a counter attack for each one. And she lifts the sword above her head, said, "... I don't have to." and she stabs him on the back. He screeches and flails around, and finally collapses to the ground, dead. She looks at him for a while and knelt beside his head. She dropped the sword and cried. But then the ground starts glowing beneath her. "No... No!" she shook her head in disbelief, and she fell into a deep dark hole.

She wakes up in the real world, back in the middle of nowhere. She looks at herself, she is no longer wearing a straightjacket. She reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out a picture. "So that's it, huh? That's the end of chapter one, then..." she says and stands up, wiping her tear on her sleeve. She looked around and puts the picture back in her pocket.

So she walks off, with no idea of what happens next...


End file.
